Ghost Soul
Ghost Soul is a District 5 Omega tribute created by HawkWD. His District Partner and twin sister is Spirit Soul. He was HawkWD's 1st Victor. "I've learned that different is just the nice way of saying werid." -Ghost Soul Info Strategy: *Interview Plan: Ghost will remain quiet for most of his interview, only responding in short, simple responses. He doesn't care if it prevents him for getting sponsors, he doesn't want all of Panem to think he is crazy. *Alliance(s): Ghost will ally with his sister, Spirit, and maybe a few other, trustworthy tributes. *Bloodbath Strategy: Ghost will run to the cornucopia and grab a scythe (preferably) and a backpack. He will meet up with his sister, and any other allies before fleeing the bloodbath. *Games Strategy: He will stick close to his sister at all times and avoid the cornucopia at all costs (Not to avoid the Careers, but for reasons revealed in his history). Killing will also be avoided as much as possible, but if 1000% nessicary, he will kill. If he and his sister get in a tough situation or the final two, he would sacrifice himself for her safety. Skills: Ghost took Career training when he was younger, and still has some memory of what he learned. Ghost is pretty fast and nimble, which is good for dodging attacks. He used to be extremely strong, but his lonely days spent indoors has reduced that to a regular strength. He is strong, but not as strong as the Careers. Ghost is also very intelligent, and could figure out if someone is lying to him or if there are any traps. Ghost knows a few survival skills like climbing and identifying edible plants. Weaknesses: Ghost has no idea how to swim, and a flood would easily kill him. He loves his sister, and if anything happened to her he would freak out. Ghost also has issues with other people being critical of him, and gets angry when they do, even if it is constructive. Fears: Ghost fears killing. He knows what will happen once he kills someone, and wants to avoid it as much as he can. Weapons: Ghost's best weapon is a scythe, as that was the thing he primary trained with back during his Career days. He found one in District 5 and practices with it once a week. He also vaguely remembers how to use knives and hatchets, but that would be a worst case scenario to use those weapons. Appearance: Ghost has midnight black hair that falls just above his eyes. He is very pale from spending many days inside and he has pale, white teeth. His eyes, oddly enough, are a dark amber. He has a glint in his eye that screams evil, but in reality, Ghost is rather kind. Personality: On the surface, Ghost seems depressed, cold, and maybe even slightly disturbed. This outer layer of hate, sorrow and anxiety has only been penetrated by a few people, including his sister and one or two close friends. His inner layer though, is kind, generous and loving. He cares deeply for other people, but will be the last to show it. He prefers to give off his spiteful, rude side to not reveal any weaknesses that come with his compassionate side. Ghost has a huge soft spot when it comes to his twin sister, who he cares for very much. He considers her his best friend, as she is the only one who truly knows what Ghost goes through on a day to day basis. Ghost also does not like killing, for reasons stated in his history. History: Strangely enough, Ghost was not born in District 5, but instead, in District 2. He was born with a twin sister, Spirit Soul, and they both looked very similar with their midnight black hair and amber eyes. The twins became very close, spending lots of time with each other when they were little. Since they lived in a Career District, Spirit and Ghost's parents signed them up for Career training. Ghost was actually quite good with weapons, and his favorite was instantly the scythe, it was associated with the Grim Reaper, and Ghost knew it would strike fear into the hearts of the other tributes. Ghost and Spirit were pampered, like most wealthy children from that District. But on Ghost and Spirit's tenth birthday, everything changed. In the night, men from the Capitol broke in the house. First they entered the parent's bedroom. One man plunged a knife into the father's heart, killing him. The mother woke up and tried to run down the hall, but was quickly taken down by another man when he shot her with his silencer equipped gun. The men then snuck into Ghost and Spirit’s bedrooms and injected them with a sleeping serum. When Ghost woke up, he was alone in a sterile white room, only wearing a hospital garb. A little while later, two men barged in and dragged a fearful Ghost into a large, white room. It was filled with trays covered with scalpels, syringes and other ghastly medical tools, people in surgical masks and finally, his sister spirit, strapped down to a steel table. The men strapped Ghost down into a identical table next to her, and one of the doctors stepped forward and told them what was happening. Recent studies conducted by the Capitol showed that twins shared a special, psychological connection. This connection could be manipulated into what the researches hoped, a pathway, or transmitter, to the dead. From that moment forth, countless horrible tests were performed on Ghost and his poor Sister. For two years this went on, and a little past Ghost’s 12th birthday, the experiment was concluded as a failure, and Ghost and his sister were deposited in the slums of District 5. They tried to tell the peacekeepers, public officials and even the mayor what happened, but they all just laughed it off. Believing it was just their wild imagination. They were sent to an orphanage where Spirit and Ghost lived. Everything was going back to ‘normal’ as it would ever be, but one day, Ghost heard his first whisper. It started out small, and only occurred a few minutes out of each day. A small voice whispering in its ear, describing its death. The voice’s ‘name’ was Oscar Conjure, and the voice said he had died in a fire a year ago. Ghost, getting curious, asked the person in charge of the orphanage if there was a fire a few years ago and if anyone named Oscar Conjure had died in it. The owner responded and said yes about the fire, but were uncertain about Oscar. From that day forth, the whispers grew louder and more frequent with each passing day. New voices would form, describing their deaths. Ghost grew paranoid, what if the Capitol experiments really had worked. Or at least, half-worked, because they would not respond if Ghost tried to communicate with them. Ghost told his sister about this, and she said she had begun to see images of the dead in their last moments wherever she looked. Ghost began telling people this, and the worried orphanage owner took the two to a doctor. The doctor decided they were schizophrenic. Soon they became a joke of the town, the crazy kids who ‘saw the dead’. Ghost got the sad part of the deal, while his sister could just shut her eyes and the apparitions would vanish, Ghost had to deal with the never ending whispers 24/7. He became a insomniac and depressed. Once when Ghost was training with his scythe, a jealous kid jumped him in attempt to take the scythe. Needless to say, Ghost killed the boy. After that, the voice of the boy Ghost killed wouldn’t whisper his death, it would scream it. Ghost never found out if he was really schizophrenic, or if the Capitol experiments really did work, and he could hear the voiced of the deceased. When Ghost was 15 he was reaped, alongside his sister. He vowed to sacrifice himself for her, because a life without knowing, isn’t really a life worth living. Token: A black bead that symbolizes Ghost's dark past. Height: 5'6 Family Gallery Marcus Soul.png|Marcus Soul- Father (Deceased) Mariam Soul.png|Mariam Soul- Mother (Deceased) Spirit Soul.png|Spirit Soul- Twin Sister Games The Titan Games *Ranking: VICTOR *Training Score: N/A *Kills: 2; Brandon (D6) and Jeromy (10) *Summary: Ghost allied with his sister Spirit, and the pair got many supplies from the bloodbath and escaed unharmed. Later Spirit was killed when she was implaed by a clone of a deceased tribute's spear. Ghost was disraught but continued to fight. Later he managed to take out Brandon, from 6, by shoving hi moff of a building and into a horde of Titan Mutts. In the final battle Ghost managed to kill Jermoy by bludgeoning him with his mace, although he received a slash to the throat. Ghost was e victor though and survived the neck damage. His sister was revived and the two were reunited. Trivia *Ghost was originally supposed to be from District 8. Category:Males Category:15 year olds Category:District 5 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:HawkWD's Tributes Category:Reaped Category:Victors